Living With Jace
by simplyonice
Summary: Let me tell you this, the day Jace and I become friends is the day the world ends. So just because Jace and I will be living under the same roof for the next year, DOES NOT mean that we will become friends. (AH/AU, first story btw. Used to be Project Feelings)
1. Introduction

_Hey guys, I didn't like my original first chapter, so here is a new one! This is a prologue actually more than a chapter. This is a flashback in Clary's POV and it will have a small summary_ _. Okay, so here is the prologue! Sorry for all the mistakes with spelling and grammar. I tried my best! Enjoy..._

* * *

{2015}

 _"Clary there's something I need to tell you_ _."_

 _"Sure, what is it?" Confused, I looking up from Wattpad on my computer, facing my mom, who has a nervous look on her face. And we Fray's are never nervous._ _"I think it's better if you sit down because this might take a while." I sat down slowly, still confused and now also worried._

 _"So what is it mom? You can tell me anything." My mom and I have this mom-and-daughter-best-friend relationship. I can tell her anything, except about the fact I get bullied by Jace Lightwood. I'm pretty sure she knows, just doesn't wanna talk to me about it..._

Jocelyn walks over, sits down next to me, and sighs. "Well, you know how when Luke and I got married, we didn't have a big wedding." I slowly nod my head, telling her to continue. "We didn't have a big wedding because we didn't want any chances of Grandma Susan to know. Cause she doesn't really except Luke for some reason."

Wait..."So you're saying that Grandma doesn't know anything. ANYTHING (!), about Luke at all!" Before I can say anything else, mom cuts me off. "I know what you are probably thinking about this and getting angry at me. But Grandma Susan recently found out and wants Luke and I to come visit her. For a year."

"So what happens to me? Will I be coming to Florida with you and Luke?" She looks at the opposite direction. "I have, um. Arranged a stay for you at the um, Lightwoods." She looks back at me with a sheepish smile.

 _"WHAT?!" I quickly stand up from my bed._

 _I can't believe this! I could feel my eyes popping out of my head, not literally. My mom never told Grandma Susan of her marriage with Luke which it has been 3 months so far, and now she's making me, well trying to, live with the Lightwoods. FOR. A. YEAR. Call me dramatic, which I never am for I am some-what content with my live, but there is no way I will stay in the same house with the entire Lightwood family._

 _"I understand you and Jace have your thing, but the Lightwoods agree to take you in while Luke and I go to Florida. Please do it for me. It will be over before it even begun. Please."_

 _"How do you even know the Lightwoods?!"_

 _"I told you Clary, we were good friends in high school, then we moved and stopped contacting each other. Please Clary, it's just for a year." Her shoulders drops. "You know how Grandma Susan is. She takes forever to make up her mind. For God's sake, the old woman takes an hour to decide what's for dinner!" _I could hear the desperation in her voice._  
_

 _"Ugh, fine. When will I be leaving?" At least one of us will be happy-ish for today. Or for the next year._

 _end of flashback_

* * *

Clary and Jace hates each other. Clary didn't even now how they started hating each other. All she knew that before the Lightwoods came to town, it was just her and Simon. Simon is now on the 'dark side'. That traitor. Ever since Isabelle Lightwood stole him from her, not as a boyfriend and girlfriend way, Simon stop hanging out with her. They even stop talking to each other, besides the occasional "hello"s when they bumped into each other in the hallways.

Clary Fray was always good at being invisible. You could say that no one was interested in her. Clary wasn't ugly. She had these vibrant green eyes and freckles across her nose and cheekbones. She had bright auburn red hair, but to avoid attention she would always had her hair up, so no one would ever really think about it. She never dressed up like Kaelie, who wears skimpy clothing like size small mini skirts.

There was 3 Lightwoods that at she knew. Isabelle, the best friend stealer (who is now dating her ex-best friend according to school's gossip). She could tell that Isabelle was proud of her body for she dress in tight leather pants and shirts, and she could make it work unlike Kaelie. Alexander, or Alec, the oldest Lightwood (Clary only seen him in town a couple times and who looks more like Isabelle than her actual twin). He had recently came out and started dating Magnus Bane, the boy who would give a her smile everyday. But Magnus smiles at everyone. And finally, there is Jace. The twin of Isabelle Lightwood, even though they look nothing alike. The "bad-boy" of Alicante High and the small Idris, which is the town they live in. The same guy who would always wipes the smile off her face when she saw him. The same boy that calls her "Freckles" and "Midget" since the day they met. The same boy who is coming back to Idris, New York tomorrow from Military school. The guy who she will be living with for a year. Amazing.

* * *

This so freaking short. But my friend Leah is bugging me so yeah! I will have a recent flashback whenever I do Clary's POV. I will have Jace POV chapters, but not a lot. Reminder this is a prologue(!), and there is Max but Clary haven't meet him yet. Please review, it would make my day! [ And maybe I'll update sooner ;) ].


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay. My bold and line breaks are now working, and I'll update every time I get 3-5 more reviews. I also learned some editing hacks for the videos I make. I GOT THIS HARRY POTTER COLORING BOOK, and it also has screencaps from the movies. Mentally fangirling right now. Alright I know I have been sorta stalling in this A.N. but sorry for not updating in a month. I becoming one of those authors *cringing*. So here is a new update. I plan on updating once or twice a month, the beginning and end of a month. So here is the first chapter!**

* * *

As we pull up onto the Lightwoods driveway, I notice how their house looks more like a church than a house. Sorta like a mix of a mansion and a church. After Luke is done parking, I get out of the car and walk to the trunk to get my stuff. Luke, mom, and I walk to the front door together.

"Clary, you got everything you need. Clothes, keys, pa-?" I cut her off before she can continue her sentence. "Yes mom."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I lied. With Jace and everything else happening. I don't even know if I'll survive for even a day. Considering how mentally weak I am. We continue to walk in silence till we get to the front door. _KNOCK KNOCK._

Why am I not surprised? No it isn't Jace. Thank (some of) the gods. Someone slightly less worse. Someone that I should've known that would be hanging with the Lightwoods. My _ex_ -best friend. _Simon Lewis._

Standing there at the doorway, to me it looks like Simon hasn't change at all. Well his appearance doesn't.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Garroway." He looks at me with kind eyes. "Hi Clary."

* * *

 **No I'm not that mean. This isn't the end of the chapter. Its barley, I know I slept it wrong, 200 words so far. LET'S CONTINUE NOW!**

* * *

"Hello." I say with no emotion at all.

"Well Jocelyn and I gotta go to the airport now. Don't wanna miss our flight or Grandma Susan will be even more mad at us." Luke quickly says, breaking Simon's stare from me.

"Yes, it was really nice seeing you again Simon, even for just a minute or so," my mom tell Simon, "but we gotta go now. Tell Maryse and Robert that we said, 'hi and thank you' for us Simon."

"Will do Mr. and Mrs. Garroway," I could feel his stare on me. "Have a safe flight."

I turn around giving Luke and my mom each a quick hug and take my bags from Luke. "Bye mom, bye dad." They give me and Simon a small wave as they walk back to their car.

I turn around to face Simon, and as he opens his mouth to say something, I cut him off.

"Well, are you going to let me in or not." 

* * *

**Don't kill me. I started this in the being of the month and I know its March 21st. IM SO SO SORRY! My grades gotten lower and my mom is threatening me if I don't finish all my homework and get better grades, she's going to make me quit the only sport I'm good at. I'm trying my best with continuing my story, so sorry for mistakes and the late update. Bye guys!**


End file.
